monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey of a Monster Hunter VIII: Rack 'em Up to Tigrex Hunt
"Achilles I'm back!" Shouted Will as he walked through the door. "How did it go?" Achilles asked. "All went well, Kidd taught me how to command the crew and drive the Naval Ship." William exitedly replied. "Good, good. By the way I want to try something William," Achilles told him. "And what would that be.?" Will asked. "Come down to the weapon amoury," Achilles told him. "Put these on..." There lay an abundance of weapons: A Great Sword, A sleek shiny Long Sword, a Powerful Bow, Two small Dual Swords and a small pouch that contained Rope Darts. One by one William put them on, First the Greatswords holster, the Longswords Holster fit above that, the Dualswords hanging by his sides, and finally the bow, the curve going round his back and the string across his chest. He put the Great and Longswords in their respective hilts and shuffled around abit to see if they are comfortable. "Can you hold it?" Achilles asked? "Just fine," Will replied, half lieing. "You are one tough nut boy... My old bones can't hold that you see, and the only other man that could do that is one of my pupils: Jhon De La Tour. But he was the best Hunter out there at the time and I doubt anyone can top him." Achilles said, remenising the past. "Anyway," Achilles said realising he was off tracking, "You are to hunt a Tigrex! All those weapons are Power based, so no need to worry about monsters weaknesses. But we had best be off." TWO HOURS LATER SNOWY MOUNTAINS "It's so cold..." Will said as he rubed his hands together to keep warm. "Have a Hot Drink then." Achilles replied. He did so but he tried to ration them to make sure he didn't run out. Carrying the heavy load of weapons was hard, but it should keep him warm. He was walking up the small isle in the cave part of the area and he could see the light ahed, just behind the three giaprey that seemed to guard it. Giaprey where small raptor like wyvrens that could spit an icy substance and they had a pack leader, the Giadrome, whos icy spit could actually freeze you. Quickly, he pulled out his Longsword and swiped it hitting all three. One jumped but Will quickly managed to hit hit with one swipe of his sword, and the 'prey split in two. Will pulled a Rope dart from his pouch and threw it directly at the 'prey, gave it a tug and slahed it, sending the prey flying. "Very good..." Achilles said sarcasticly. Will gave him a glance of discust and continued on. As he walked out he saw it; the big bright yellow-orange beast. Those light blue stripes running down all its body. It was sinking its teeth into the fresh meat of a Popo, its face was smuthered in blood. As soon as he finished asmiring it in awe, he quickly crouched, slowly making its way towards the beast, silently approaching its behind. He laid a Pitfall Trap, a trap designed to temporarily restrict a monster, and it can be used for capturing. The Tigrex fell back, and William immediately started hacking and slashing at it with his Greadsword, aiming for the head and claws. The Tigrex struggled free and jumped back, letting out a roar of rage. It pushed its claw forward, sending three huge blocks of ice through the air, one of which nearly hit poor old Achilles who was assessing and watching William throughout the hunt. It came charging like a tank at full pelt, Will rolled to the side, but not before giving it a quick slash. He came to realise that for him, this beast was too fast and the Greatsword was too slow. He needed speed. He got the two Dual swords, hanging by his sides and started to do the renound 'Devil Dance'. He was speedily hacking and slashing, dodging and roling hitting hard, but did so with mistakes, occasionally tripping and getting hit by the Tigrex's many mooves. He ran back and pulled out the bow, applied the paralisis coating and aimed. He pulled back the string leaving it to gain more strain and let go. The arrow flew through the air, pircing the Tigrex's eye. This wound told the Tiggy to go, it helplessy flaped its wings trying to escape, but Will was deep in the hunt, adrenalin pumping through his veins. He remembed what Achilles said. '...pull it streight out of thr sky!' He scrambled for another rope dart and threw it, peircing the airboune Tigrex's ancle. He tugged with umpf and strength, his face turning red, and the Tigrex gave in and came plummeting to the ground, smashing its face as it did so. It was dead. "Good job, good job, not neciceraly a 'clean kill' but at least you killed it." Achilles said looking at the arrows and the holes the rope dart made, the messy slash marks and the broken bones. "Thank you for the encouragement." Will replied, trying not to lash out with rage. He walked over, and started to carve. There was no way he would manage to salvage a pelt, no artisan would use such a poor quality pelt. Instead he went for two claws and some scales, leaving Achilles to scavenge for the rest. In total he had: two claws, three scales, a skull shell, and a tail. He looked at what he got and felt a small amount of self pride. "We'd best get going..." Will suggested sipping down another hot drink. "Better be some daylight by the time we get back..." Achilles replied, slightly hinting about the time it took Will to kill the Tigrex. And with that, they made their journey back. Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 14:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction